1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a throttle valve control apparatus of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-18303, for example, proposes technology for controlling a throttle valve opening amount, when switching a combustion air-fuel ratio without changing engine output, to realize a target intake air amount with respect to the combustion air-fuel ratio after the switch.
Typically when the throttle valve opening amount is changed, there is a response delay of the intake air, during which time the engine output tends to fluctuate. As a result, when the throttle valve opening amount is changed in order to switch the combustion air-fuel ratio, the engine output is not able to remain constant so the driver may feel torque shock.